User talk:Mothra12
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Mothra12 Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley lol, Goji64 is in the house!!!! Goji64 21:41, May 13, 2011 (UTC) need permission can i add Koji, KWF, and just some random kaiju fight pages Goji64 00:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC) kk im finna Goji64 14:57, May 14, 2011 (UTC) did you see the discoverey of koji and thanks just wordering,,,,Goji64 01:17, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, hey, it's me! Hi Mothra12! It's me, on your wiki! Can you add me to your list of friends because I am one? I wouldn't want to mess with your page since you're an administrator AND a bureaucrat... thanks for taking the time to read this! I am MusukoGoji! 15:56, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Mothra12, must see.. http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Fanzilla:New_KWF Goji64 01:01, May 16, 2011 (UTC) IDK idk yet Goji64 20:45, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Island Kaiju Battles yes and the matches where awsome Goji64 22:42, May 16, 2011 (UTC) nice new match....but why did kg have to die? :( Goji64 23:22, May 19, 2011 (UTC) kk kk Goji64 20:54, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hello, Mothra12. Remember me?... 13:00, May 21, 2011 (UTC) MusukoGoji! I'm back! Hi, Mothra12! I am MusukoGoji! 13:05, May 21, 2011 (UTC) thank you! thank you Mothra12 for adding Koji to DaiKaiju Goji64 16:24, May 21, 2011 (UTC) did you see the new KBZ stuff....I EVEN DID ULTIMA SPACE G 2000 VS. OVERLOAD GODZILLA :DDDD Goji64 00:02, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I saw, nice figs Goji64 15:00, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Goji64 the Kaiju Goji64 the kaiju is apon us, >:D http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Goji64 Goji64 22:00, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Im gonna and im also gonna put my Kaiju: Chaos Ghidorah Goji64 22:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) lol i rember, im working on Goji64 right now Goji64 22:59, May 22, 2011 (UTC) request could you do a island battle: goji64 vs. one of your kaiju? Goji64 23:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) k k Goji64 23:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) i put k for yes Goji64 23:23, May 22, 2011 (UTC) wait? can i still edit it? Goji64 23:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Can you unlcok them both? I just want to put that they can breathe in out space and how fast chaos ghidorah can fly Goji64 23:33, May 22, 2011 (UTC) done k, im done Goji64 23:56, May 22, 2011 (UTC) awsome mothra12! good match and thanks, when i read the title i was like "oh crap" Goji64 00:18, May 23, 2011 (UTC) idk, Goji64 and Koji are my main kaiju so im trying to dicide Goji64 20:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) about 125 meters tall Goji64 22:27, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Mothra12 testing... Hi Hi What's up, Mothra12? G3K Hello. It's Godzilla3000. I've created a userpage. Cool wiki. I would edit some more, but I am in the midst of expanding the kaiju movie template on Wikizilla. User:Godzilla3000 Hi! Hey Mothra12. 22:56, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Kaiju My favorite Kaiju is Godzilla of course, but other than Godzilla, My favorite kaiju is MechaGodzilla. from GodzillaIsland7.2 More Answers 1. No Thanks, I'm okay with not having a kaiju counterpart. 2. My favorite Godzilla design is the 2004 Godzilla. 3. It'd be a male kaiju. from GodzillaIsland7.2 Your Welcome Your Welcome. from GodzillaIsland7.2 my new fangame http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Fanzilla:Godzilla_Unleashed_2:_The_Multiverse Goji64 23:57, May 27, 2011 (UTC) np lol i read em and np Goji64 13:31, May 28, 2011 (UTC) he can and is about the size of Goji64 Goji64 20:36, May 28, 2011 (UTC) 1st form is size of junior and the rest are the same size as me (Goji64) Goji64 20:45, May 28, 2011 (UTC) did you see, http://mothra12.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Goji64/Birthday :) Goji64 20:51, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yes you can make a character of me. I would like to be based off Godzilla 2004. And male. Godzilla3000 21:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC)